The Awesome Merman
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: When Merman Prince Gil becomes interested in a human Prince named Matthew, he unknowingly drags Matthew into the madness fluttering about in the undersea world and brings it ashore. Disney/Hetalia Crossover. PruCan with side FrUK, AmeBel, AusHun, GerIta, and many others. As of May 4th, 2013 it is completed.
1. Prologue

_It was a sad evening in the Kingdom by the sea._

_For their kind and handsome King was dying._

_He told his Adviser, the green-eyed Englishman to call for his sons._

_The Older Prince, born with the handsome looks of their Father was called from his day of hunting._

_He was the favored son._

_Born with hair the color of gold and eyes the color of the sea._

_The Younger Prince, born with the soft complexion of the Queen, bless her soul; was called from his personal library._

_He was the ignored son._

_Born with light hair like honey and eyes the color of lilacs, the Queen's favorite flower._

_The Princes were at their dying Father's side within minutes._

_"Father, are you well?" they cried out together._

_Their Father stared up into their faces and said with a cough;_

_"My sons...my time is ending...The Kingdom needs a ruler to keep it safe...Arthur...please come to my side."_

_The Englishman, his large eyebrows drawn into a worry approached the King's side._

_"Yes my King?" he asked._

_"I here by decree that whom ever of my sons is to marry first will become the next ruler. ONLY if they can find the one that will love them in return..." The King said, staring up into the sad eyes of his only sons._

_"...I will always love you..."_

_"...Alfred..."_

_"...Matthew..."_

_The King closed his weary eyes and passed on._

* * *

_It had not even been a week and the two Princes were still mourning the loss of their Father._

_Oldest Prince, Alfred stayed in the woods to mourn while Younger Prince, Matthew chose to mourn by the sea._

_The Adviser, Arthur Kirkland stared down at young Matthew, who was walking along the deserted beach._

"Bloody hell...the King is gone and I have two Princes and have to make at least one of them marry." Arthur said, picking up his cup of tea and shaking as he drank it, spilling a bit on his jacket. His dirty blond hair messy as it normally was.

"Oh mon cher Arthur, you have to calm yourself." Came the voice of the Castle Cook, Francis Bonnefoy as he ran his fingers along the back of Arthur's neck.

Arthur quickly slapped his hand on his own neck and turned, glaring at the Frenchman.

It was common for them to bicker.

Francis' long blond hair tied back into a loose ponytail. He placed his hands on his hips, his white shirt's sleeves rolled up past his elbows. "Oh Arthur, you are too serious for your own good~ You must relax...zhe Princes are only a young dix-sept." He purred, not noticing the spot of flour on his face.

"Shut your mouth, Francis...I need to start locating Princesses for Prince Alfred to marr-"

Francis interrupted with a shout, "Attendez! What of Prince Matthieu? He counts for zhe crown, no?"

Arthur only stared out the window.

"Arthur?" Francis asked, again waving his hand in front of the Englishman's eyes.

* * *

Matthew glanced back up at the castle.

His home for the last seventeen years.

He sighed and stared up at the sky. "Marry for the crown?" He thought to himself.

Easier said than done...he was the unnoticed Prince Matthew.

He flopped into the sand close to the water.

He put his head into his hands remembering every word people have said about him since he was a child.

_"Prince Alfred's Brother?"_

_"Fake Prince Alfred!"_

_"He's nothing like his brother..."_

_"Who?"_

"**Shut up!**" Matthew screamed at nothing, grabbing a rock and hurling it into the water.

_There came a squeal and all Matthew saw was a large blood red fin of a fish dive beneath the water._

"What the maple leaf?" Prince Matthew said to himself, his eyes wide at whatever he had just seen.


	2. Ocean Tides Hide the Unlikely Treasure

_A large ship sat in the deep sand, the salt water rotting the wood to the point it was ready to fall apart._

_A large form swam out of the ship and held up the object he rescued in his long slender pale hands._

_His red eyes glimmered as he gave a smirk._

_Flicking his red tail as he did._

_He held up his prize to the small fish swimming in his silver-colored hair._

"Vhat do you think, Gilguppy? Is zhis awesome enough for zhe great Prince Gil's collection?" he asked the silent fish.

_Not receiving an answer, the crimson-finned merman swam along, mostly being pulled by the current as he stared at his newfound treasure._

_It was a piece of broken glass, edges smoothed by the constant flow of water it had been enduring in the recent years._

_The picture depicted a circle object with a faded yellow shade._

_He glanced up further to see an identical pale circle glimmering above the waves._

"It must be awesome of zhere, Gilguppy. Zhe Sun...Zhe smells...ahh..." He said, finally swimming out of the current to head home.

_Gilguppy sat still in his hair._

_Upon nearing his home, the large undersea kingdom where his Father, King Germia ruled over their kind, the crimson-finned Prince hid upon spying his two younger brothers._

**_The Twin Princes._**

_The older sickly and shy Prince Roman, his light blue scanning around for his older brother and the younger strict and serious Prince Ludwig, his darker blue eyes avoiding the eyes of his own twin._

"Seriously, how hard is it to find zhat arrogant Prince?" came the voice of his Father's adviser, the prissy purple crab by the name of Roderich as he swam around the two identical yet different Princes.

"Kesesesesese..." Prince Gil snickered quietly to himself.

"We'ra trying as best as we can, Mister Roderich." said Roman, wrapping the seaweed blanket around his frail frame.

"Ja...Vhy don't you go searching by yourself? Vati did say you are to vatch over him now. Vhat vith him being heir to zhe throne and all." Prince Ludwig said.

The crab stuttered, unable to find a decent response.

Prince Ludwig grabbed his twin by the arm.

"Come on, Roman. Ve have to go see Vati. Ve'll see you later, Roderich." Ludwig called, pulling his twin away and out of sight.

The crab sat there on a rock, huffing to himself.

"I work so hard and for vhat? Being driven crazy by four Princes. Prince Ludvig is messy...Prince Roman is constantly ill...Prince Vash...he just hates me...young Princess Lili is well...attached to Vash...and Prince Gil...Do not get me started on zhat arrogant brat...sometimes I vunder if he's purposely trying to get me mad." Roderich said to himself, pacing on the rock.

Prince Gil crept onto the rock were he hid.

"Talking about zhis awesomeness, Roddy?" He said, smirking at the crab as he jumped from the fright.

"Prince Gil! I have been looking for you everyvhere!" Roderich yelped, flailing his claws.

"Sorry, zhis awesomeness does not have time to chat vith a shrimp like you." Gil said, waving his tail in Roderich's direction.

The sudden blast of water knocking the small crab off the rock as he tried to gather himself.

"See ya' Roddy!" Gil said, swimming off and giving that famous laugh of his. "KESESESESE!"

_Roderich struggled but managed to trail after the rebelling Prince._

_Thinking he had out swam the crab, dove down to the entrance to a small tunnel. _

_Glancing around before swimming inside._

_Roderich saw this and swam after the crimson tailed merman, eventually finding himself in a cave._

_What made him practically freak out was the insane amount of Land objects littering the place._

_Prince Gil flipped about, his fishy companion swimming around his head._

"You know, Gilguppy...zhis all might be awesome. But somezhing tells me zhere is even more awesomeness on land." Gil said, floating around his cave, his newest treasure clutched in his hands.

"Are you insane?!" Roderich screamed as loud as he could, startling the red-eyed male.

He lowered his gaze on the crab that had invaded his secret hideout.

"Vhat zhe hell are you doing here, Roddy? Zhis is mein awesome place." Prince Gil growled.

"I don't really care, Prince Gilbert. I have every right to go to King Germia and reveal that this place exists." Roderich said.

Gil glared down at the purple crab, especially since he had used Gil's full name.

"Listen Crab head, It's taken me years to gather zhis all and I don't vant a little snobby crab to ruin zhat hard vork. So how about zhis? You tell my Vati about zhis place and zhe awesome me vill tell him how you touch zhe instruments for used for only the parties und blame it on zhe lower servants." Gil threatened, swimming around the crab.

"...you vouldn't dare..." Roderich responded.

"Try me, Roddy." Gil replied. "Now I'm going home...come on Gilguppy..."

Gil swam out of the cave, being followed by Roderich.

"How did you know about that?" Roderich hesitantly asked.

Looking down at the crab, Gil answered, "I've heard you playing, Roddy. Amazing how even Vash never vakes up when it starts."

_Gil moved slightly, just narrowly missing a huge anchor that had crashed into the rock, hooking onto it. Roderich, being so small shivered at the sight of it._

_It meant only one thing._

_A Ship._

_And where there was a ship, there were land dwellers._

"Oh no...Prince Gil, hurry. That's a land dweller's ship." Roderich said, as he started to move away from it.

"I know vat it is, Dummkopf..." Gil responded, running his slender hand on the chain connecting the anchor.

_His gaze raised up at underbelly of the dark ship._

_A grin spreading along his face._

_Ignoring the crab's yells, Gil swam up to the bottom of the ship._

_Circling he finally made up his mind and swam to the open waves, ready to see what the "Land Dwellers" were really like._


	3. Something Much Better Than Any Treasure

**Night**

_The waves lightly rocked the ship. The occupant of a large room shivered, pulling his quilt closer to his body and continued to read._

_The door flew open with a crash, startling the occupant, a light haired man who was nineteen years old, with odd colored eyes of a purple shade and a flowing curl hanging in his face._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" shouted the new arrival, who looked very much like the man but with sandy colored hair with a piece of hair sticking straight up and eyes the color of the ocean.

The occupant sighed and asked softly, "What's wrong now, Alfred?"

"What's wrong is that damn Arthur! Apparently he found another Princess for me to go on a playdate with! Of course you never ask Prince Alfred what he wants. I fucking hate him!" Alfred yelled.

Prince Alfred was loud and obnoxious but it kept him noticed by others.

The light haired one, also known as Prince Matthew was so quiet he often was ignored.

"Also why don't you come up to the party? Arthur can't make me want to marry for the crown forever. I mean, you still can get it." Alfred said.

"Uhm..."

"GOOD! I'll see you up there then!" Alfred shouted, running out of the room without giving Matthew a chance to respond.

Matthew groaned, burying his face into a pillow.

_Two years ago, The King and their Father had passed on leaving a rule in place._

_The rule still stood even now._

_"I here by decree that whom ever of my sons is to marry first will become the next ruler. ONLY if they can find the one that will love them in return..."_

It was easier said than done.

He was ignored by most of the Princesses as most were interested in his twin brother and then the Princesses became annoyed by Alfred's personality.

So either way, it was always stressful for everyone in the castle.

Matthew stood up, throwing off his quilt.

He better at least go up to get something to eat.

* * *

In the water around the ship, Prince Gil was basically excited by the party going on the decks. He swam around in the shadows of the ship, Roderich following him and complaining the entire time. Until Gil found rope to climb on and thus climbed up the side of the ship.

"NO!" Roderich hissed, crawling after Gil. "You are crazy!"

Prince Gil turned his head to look back at the crab. "I'm not crazy, I'm awesome." Gil replied, giving a smirk.

_Gil reached a hidden part of the ship so he could peer at the land dwellers._

_There was a sandy haired male running and ducking to avoid thrown objects by an annoyed looking man with thick eyebrows._

_A big white poof of fur seemed to be the only one that noticed the unnatural being as it kept sniffing at him._

"Kuma!" came a soft shout which only seemed to raise the attention of the sneaky Merman.

His red eyes raised and widened at seeing the land dweller who was sitting down to hug the big fluff of white fur.

Light colored hair that hung around his face with a piece of it hanging in front of his light purple eyes.

Gil flicked his tongue over his lips, a smirk growing on his face. "Zhat is zhe most awesome person I have ever seen...he's almost as awesome as me." Gil said to himself.

Roderich stared over. "Vhat?! Are you crazy?! Its a human!" he hissed.

Gil's smirk fell and he smacked the purple crab back into the water.

_"Hola Gil!"_

Gil looked up to see a seagull with brown feathers sitting on the ship's railing staring at him.

"Hallo Tonio."

"You watching the Princes' birthday fiesta?"

"Hmmm?"

"Didn't you know? This is the ship for the Twin Princes of the nearby kingdom. Today is their Nineteenth birthday."

Gil's eyes locked on the male playing with the white fluff ball.

"That is the younger Prince, Matthew. It took me two years to remember his name so don't feel bad if you forget it." Tonio said, rustling his feathers. Gil blinked. "Matthew?...awesome name..." Gil said, staring at the younger Prince.

"Matt! You finally made it to the party!" cried the sandy haired one as he stopped behind Matthew, lifting him up in a hug.

Matthew flailed in response.

"The estúpido one is Prince Alfred, Matthew's twin brother. He's such an idiot, he actually tried to shoot me just last week." Tonio said, motioning to his wing where some feathers were bent.

Matthew managed to get out of his brother's grasp and escaped to the railing, glancing out at the sea.

Gil hid in the shadows, watching the blond.

Roderich glared up at him. "Prince Gil, are insa-" he started before Gil pointed up.

For the first time that Gil could remember, Roderich willingly shut his mouth.

"Hey Prince Alfr-" came a voice before Matthew pointed in a direction.

"He's over there..." He said.

_Once the person walked away, Matthew buried his face in the railing._

_"Why can't anyone notice me?" he cried, muffled by his arms._

* * *

Arthur Kirkland clapped his hands loudly, trying to get the crew's attention and failing.

A servant girl with long brown hair with an orange flower tucked in it took charge, grabbing a wine bottle and smashing it loudly on the wood. "LISTEN UP!" she screamed.

Arthur's green eyes widened. "Elizabeta! That was the expensive wine!" he shouted.

"Bocsánat, Mister Kirkland." she replied quickly, bowing her head.

Arthur coughed. "Now I have a gift to the two dear Princes for their nineteenth birthdays. Prince Alfred and Prince-..." Arthur stopped, having forgotten the name of Alfred's brother. **_YET AGAIN._**

The Castle Cook, Francis Bonnefoy slid up to Arthur and whispered, "Matthieu, Arthur. Prince Matthieu."

"I knew that, Frog!" Arthur snapped.

"Of course you did mon cher Arthur." Francis responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes- as I was saying, as a gift for Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew's birthdays, I have had these sculpted." Arthur said, pulling the cloth off of two life size sculptures of the two Princes.

"Hey Arthur, why isn't this in a heroic pose? I'm the hero of this fairytale right?"

"Alfred! This isn't a fairytale so behave you git!"

The two began arguing.

Matthew glanced up for a second before lowering his gaze to the water, allowing a hand to hang over the railing.

He shut his eyes for a moment to block out the sounds behind him, taking in the sounds of the waves hitting the ship.

"...I wish I could be noticed by someone..." Matthew mumbled.

_He shuddered as he felt a cold hand slip into the one he held over the railing._

_His eyes shot open._

_A thin hand was grasping his, the fingers long and slender._

_The skin, a pale white._

_As he studied the unfamiliar hand grasping his, he didn't hear the ropes holding the statue replicas of him and his brother snap nor did he hear the large statue sliding to him._

"MATTHEW WATCH OUT!" came Alfred's yell.

"Eh?" Matthew said, glancing over his shoulder in time to see the statues which crashed into him, hitting his head in the process and breaking the railing he stood in front of.

_Sending the boy overboard._

_But he wasn't alone._

* * *

Gil stared up at the Prince fully as his eyes were shut.

Ignoring Roderich's complaints as he did.

"...I wish I could be noticed by someone..." Gil heard Matthew mumble.

_Not caring anymore, Gil gripped Matthew's hand in his._

_He heard Matthew utter a gasp but he made no attempt to pull out of Gil's grasp or locate the owner of the hand._

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Roderich hissed in Gil's ear.

"MATTHEW WATCH OUT!" came the yell of Matthew's brother.

_Gil heard a crack as Matthew was sent tumbling into the water below and dragging Gil from his spot in the process._

_Gil yanked on Matthew's hand and grasped his shoulders while under the water._

_Roderich flailed as he was sent down with the statue._

_Matthew's eyes flickered open slightly._

_Gil swam to the surface, the ship having floated a bit away._

"Fuck..." Gil grumbled, holding the wounded Matthew and noticing a bit of blood running down the blond's face.

Gilguppy, having been in the water the whole time swam around Gil.

Tonio flew around Gil's head. "Amigo, is he okay?"

"How the fuck am I suppose to know?!" Gil snapped, not liking the sight of blood on such a lovely face.

"I know where his Castle is. We can head there." Tonio said, leading the way.

**Daylight**

_Gil ran his fingers through Matthew's blond hair._

_It was softer than he imagined it'd be._

_Tonio had flown off to taunt any of the Castle residents and lead them back here._

_While he was doing that, Gil was enjoying any time he had with the light haired beauty._

_Matthew groaned._

Gil grinned, leaning to his ear, "Its too bad we didn't get to know each other better, meine Schönheit."

Roderich was on the rock, pacing.

"Oh god...you are insane you're going to get us all killed." he ranted on.

Gil pretended not to hear him.

Tonio came flying back. "Time to go, amigo! Time to kiss your little Prince good-bye." he said.

Gil smirked. "Maybe zhe awesome me vill take up zhat offer." he said.

Roderich pinched Gil's fin. "No time you fool!" he said.

_Gil sighed placing a kiss on Matthew's forehead and diving back into the water, resurfacing behind some rocks._

_Alfred came running followed by Francis and Arthur. "MATTHEW!" he screamed, searching before spotting the blond lying in the sand. "OH MY GOD MATTHEW!" he screamed, rushing to his twin's side. Matthew's eyes opened slightly. "Al-Alfred?" he asked. "Yes its me. Oh my god!" Alfred wailed, holding the blond to him. "I-I thought I lost you ju-just like Mama an-and Dad..." _

_Francis wrapped the shivering Matthew in a quilt. Alfred lifted up the freezing blond and carried him back to the castle._

_Gil watched sadly as the three men carried the blond out of sight._

"Alright, we go back to the kingdom and pretend this never happened." Roderich said.

_Gil didn't answer, instead he glared down._

_Not at Roderich for once, but his own blood red tail._

_For the first time in his life, Prince Gil hated his fin._


	4. The Fun is Only Just Beginning

_Prince Gil groaned as he swam through the water to his hidden cave. Gilguppy swimming after him._

_It had only been several days since what happened with Matthew-_

_Gil stopped and sighed, rolling onto his back so he could see the sun shimmering from above the waves._

_He closed his eyes remembering the face of Matthew._

_Light blond hair...violet eyes...that little blond curl hanging in his face._

_A smile crept onto his face._

_Gilguppy nudged him, signalling their arrival at the cave._

_Gil swam down to the entrance of the cave, swimming inside._

_He eyes widened._

_Lying there in the middle of the cave was the sculpture of Matthew and his brother. Gil swam around it, staring at the sculpture Matthew. Flicking dirt onto the face of sculpture Alfred as he did._

_Gil sighed staring at the face of the stone fake Matthew._

"You like him, yes?" came two sudden voices.

Gil turned to see two pair of eyes staring back at him from the shadows.

What caught Gil's eye was the fact that one's left eye was a complete dark purple while the other one's right eye was a complete dark purple. "Ja...what's it to you?" Gil responded.

The two forms exited the shadows, revealing themselves to be Mereels.

_The Left-eyed one was tall and skinny. Dark brown hair just barely reaching his shoulders. His right eye was green. His eel tail was a faded shade of yellow-green._

_The Right-eyed one was average height but not nearly as skinny as the other. Short dirty blond hair hung around his face, just barely reaching his ears. His left eye was a faded green. His eel tail was a faded steel blue._

Gil backed up so that he was hiding behind the statue. The two swam around him.

"We know who can help you be at your lover's side." the two said together.

"Who...?" Gil asked.

"Anya." The two replied.

"Zhe sea Vitch?!" Gil yelped. Both nodded. "She wants to meet you...Prince Gil...you don't have to go now. But come find us and we'll lead you to her." The two said.

_Before Gil could move, they were gone._

_Leaving the Prince alone with a small yellow fish and a cold statue._

_Gil sighed, his brain had so many thoughts._

_Gil decided to confront his father with what he wanted._

* * *

Matthew sat up in his bed with a jolt. Shaking as he did. Alfred rushed in.

"Matthew what's wrong? Is it another nightmare?" Alfred asked, feeling Matthew's forehead.

"I-I d-don't know..." Matthew replied.

"I'll go get Francis. Don't move." Alfred said, leaving.

After he had nearly drowned, he was being haunted by dreams of something...rescuing him.

_Those red eyes._

Matthew shivered at the memory.

_Those eyes were blood red._

One thing he chose not to tell his brother.

He had heard a male's voice in his ear before Alfred had found him.

_"Its too bad we didn't get to know each other better, meine Schönheit."_

Those words hung in his mind, repeating over and over on a loop.

But one thing that clung to his mind; Alfred said no one had jumped into the water after Matthew.

_But someone saved him._

_Someone actually noticed him enough to save his life._

Matthew glanced out his window to stare out at the sea.

"...maybe...that guy is...alone just like me..." Matthew said to himself.

* * *

"Vati! Listen to me!" Gil screamed, swimming in front of his Father.

King Germia was basically identical to Prince Ludwig but with much longer blond hair.

He glared sternly down at Gil. "You have to understand, I don't vant to live like zhis anymore! Please understand!" Gil screamed, grabbing a hold of his Father's arm.

King Germia huffed flinging his wrist and knocking Gil to the ground. "You disobeyed our law, Gilbert..." King Germia said, glaring down at his oldest son.

Roman rushed to his older brother's side, staring up at their father with soft blue eyes. "He's sorry, Vati. He von'ta do it again." Roman insisted.

King Germia huffed again, turning away from his two sons.

"He better not..." he said, swimming away with a flip of his dark blue tail.

Roman tried to help Gil up but was shoved away. "Leave me alone Roman! I highly doubt you'll know what I vant..." Gil growled, swimming away from his brother.

Roman glanced over his shoulder to see Ludwig, Vash, and Lili had witnessed the whole argument.

Roman glanced down at his own black fin, sighing.

Ludwig swam over with a flip of his green fin. "Its okay, bruder...Gil just needs to be alone." he said, patting his twin's back gently.

"I still think he's nothing but an idiot." Vash growled, keeping Lili close to him with his dark green tail.

His blond hair floating in the water.

"Don't say that Vash!" Roman gasped.

"I'll say what I want, Roman." Vash responded.

Princess Lili glanced at the faces of her three older brothers and sighed.

They were fighting again.

Lili stared down at her own red-pink fin and wiggled it.

* * *

Gil swam out of the castle, his anger was growing.

"Prince Gil get back here!" came Roderich's voice.

"Nien!" Gil responded.

The brown haired Mereel appeared from the rocks. "Sveiki, Prince Gil."

The dirty blond haired Mereel appeared from behind him.

"Yes, Tere. Are you ready to see Anya?" He said, swimming up to the brown haired one.

Gil glanced over his shoulder at the wide-eyed crab before staring back at the two Mereels.

"Ja, I'm ready." Gil said.

Roderich was frozen. "No Gil don't!" he screamed but a sudden blast of water sent him tumbling back.

He could see Gil disappearing with Anya's two servants.

Before he could move, a pair of hands grabbed him.

_**"N-No! D-don't!"** came a timid voice. "Anya is **evil**. She's **pure evil**! I can help you find her home but you have to trust me."_

_Roderich stared up at the pair of terrified blue eyes staring down at him._

_"How can I trust you?!" Roderich yelled._

* * *

_Gil followed the two Mereels into an open cavern._

_He stared around at the rocks and the objects scattered around._

_He could've sworn he saw something move in the shadows._

_Before he could investigate, a voice cut through the creepy silence._

"Privet Prince Gil. You are here to make a deal with Anya, da?"


	5. Changes Seems Sweeter

_Gil glanced up at the source of the voice._

_"Privet Prince Gil. You are here to make a deal with Anya, da?" the voice repeated._

Gil nodded slowly.

Anya laughed slightly, leaving her hidden spot.

_Anya was a woman who appeared to be mid-twenties with long beige-blonde hair and dark violet eyes that held a childish innocence to them but could change to a bloodthirsty rage in seconds._

_Unlike the Merpeople, her lower half was that of an octopus._

_With a dark pink-purple skin coating her tentacles._

She turned floating around her home.

Gil kept his eyes straight forward.

_"Kolkolkolkol..."_ he heard her snicker.

She finally stopped at a wooden chest and fiddled with the lock.

She glanced over her shoulder, giving Gil a childish smile.

"Tell Anya about who you desire, Prince Gil." She said.

Gil crossed his arms and glanced away.

"Just tell me how you are suppose to help zhe awesome me..." he said.

"Hmm, Hmm...I can't do that if you don't tell Anya who you desire~." She teased.

"He's a Land dweller Prince..." Gil finally answered.

Anya grinned. "Khorosho~" she said, opening the chest and releasing a cloud of dirt.

"Your Father does not agree, da? she asked.

"...ja...he doesn't..." Gil responded.

"Now-" Anya said, swimming around her cavern until she was at Prince Gil's line of sight. "To make a deal with Anya, you must have something to give something return. Something of equal value to that which you desire."

Gil backed up. "The awesome me has nothing to give." he said.

Anya's smile fell. "Oh..."

She turned and started to swim to the back of her cave.

"...then you don't desire your Land Prince so much that you'd give anything to be with him." she taunted.

"Vait!"

Anya stopped, hiding her smile from the red-finned Merman.

"Anyzhing? I can give anyzhing?"

She turned to glance at him. "Da, anything you think is of equal value to how much you want to be with him." she replied.

Gil lowered his head, trying to think what would be as important to him as Matthew.

Then it hit him.

"Mein voice...The awesome me gives my voice for zhe deal...just tell me vhat I vill get in return..." Gil said, flipping his fin.

"Such a good question, Prince Gil. For your voice you will receive legs so you too can walk on the land..." Anya started.

Gil fought back the urge to smile.

"But...You see the deal is only for five days."

"Vhat do I have to do in zhe five days?"

"You have to get your Land Prince to kiss you of course...but it must be for love."

"..." Gil kept quiet.

Anya smirked pulling out a roll of paper which held an eerie purple glow to it and unrolled it.

"Deal is ready are you? Become one with Anya if you do not follow through~" she purred, her dark violet eyes seemingly becoming darker.

"I..."

_"Prince Gil **don't!**"_ came Roderich's shout as he came into view.

Before he could say anything else, the brown haired Mereel came out of no where and smacked the crab into a wall with his tail.

"I accept." Gil finally said.

Anya's smile grew as if with his words, Prince Gil's name appeared on the paper.

A purple mist started to engulf Gil.

"Vhat zhe hell are yo-?!" his voice was cut off. His lips kept moving but his voice was gone.

_His red eyes widened as he grasped his throat in surprise, still moving his lips._

_Anya smirked as her magic began to take effect._

_Gil squeezed his eyes shut as pain engulfed his tail._

_He'd scream but his voice was gone so he couldn't utter a single sound._

_He flailed his fin instead feeling two feet failing to kick the water._

_It didn't help that he couldn't breath anymore as water filled his lungs._

_He thought he'd die at that moment._

"EAT THIS ANYA!" came an unfamiliar voice shouted as a mud bomb flew by and exploded in Anya's face, blinding her for a second.

In that second, an arm wrapped around Gil and pulled him out of the cave and headed up to the surface with Gil in hand.

* * *

_Gil silently hacked up the water that was stinging his insides as he fought to take in deep breaths of air._

_He glanced back to the water to see who rescued him._

_A small Mereel sat in the water staring back at him with soft blue eyes. Messy, wet brown hair hung in his face._

_Gil jumped back, thinking it was one of Anya's lackeys. Noticing his own feet._

_The Mereel raised his hands and shook his head frantically back and forth._

"N-n-no Prince G-Gil. I d-don't work with Anya. I'm here to help you." he stuttered out, revealing his own Eel tail to be a vibrant red though not being as red as Prince Gil's old tail.

Roderich resurfaced beside the timid Mereel.

"God! You didn't have to leave me down there! I barely made it out myself!" he shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." the Mereel said.

Roderich turned his gaze on Gil.

"I hope you're happy now, Prince Gil. You couldn't listen to your Vati." Roderich said.

Gil went to tell Roderich off but all he could do was mouth his words and flail.

Roderich gave a slight smile and said to the Mereel, "Now if only we can keep him like that while he's a Merperson."

_Gil pouted and kicked water at Roderich._

_He was human now and he could finally meet Matthew face to face._


	6. They Make It Look So Easy

Tonio rustled his feathers at he sat on his rock. "Ay...I wish I had a Tomate..." he said to himself.

_"Prince Gil you idiot don't try to-!"_

_A loud splash was heard._

Tonio spread his wings and flew to see what the trouble was and found his friend, Gil in the shallow water rubbing his head.

"Hola amigo!" Tonio called, landing on a rock in front of Prince Gil.

Gil grinned at the seagull.

"Amigo? Why aren't you talking?" Tonio asked.

"He made a deal with Anya and traded his voice for legs." Roderich sneered from his spot on a rock.

_On that note, Gil lifted both feet in the air for all to see, flopping back into the water as he did. Gilguppy jumped a bit in the air before flopping back into the water._

"Hey Amigo, who's that?" Tonio asked, noticing the red tailed Mereel hiding behind the rock Roderich sat on.

Gil shrugged.

"From vhat I've gathered, his name is Raivis." Roderich said, glancing over.

The Mereel nodded.

"My name is Raivis." he said. "I want to help you get what you want."

"Vhy vould you vant to help him of all people?" Roderich asked.

"Well...its for my brothers. They are under Anya's control and if I can help someone win a deal against her, they might be released from her control." he said.

Tonio rustled his feathers before glancing at Gil. "We can trust him, Amigo."

Gil grabbed Tonio with his hands and gave him a look.

"Wha-OH! You want to know how Prince Matthew is?" Tonio asked.

Gil nodded.

Tonio's gaze fell. "Well...Matthew hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately due to nightmares he's been having. From what I've heard, he hasn't even told anyone what the nightmares are about." Tonio said.

Glancing up at the castle, Gil tried to stand again and managed to wobble a bit on the sand before falling forward.

"Hold up Gil!" Tonio said. "You can't just waltz into the castle. You're not wearing any clothes."

Gil glanced up and mouthed, _'No really? I didn't notice.'_

Tonio thought for a second. "I got it!"

"Vhat do you got?" Roderich asked.

"Prince Alfred is donating his unused clothes to the poor people today. They won't notice a pair of pants and a shirt missing nor recognize them!" Tonio shouted. "I'll be back as soon as possible!"

Tonio flew up to the castle and disappeared from sight.

Roderich groaned.

_"Vhy must everyone be idiots?"_

* * *

Tonio flew up to the castle and landed on the railing by the dining area. As he did, Prince Alfred came out carrying two crates of clothes and set them down.

"Alfred! You better come back here right this instant!"

Prince Alfred sighed. "Okay Arthur, don't get your panties in a bunch." he groaned, returning inside.

Tonio glanced around before flying over to the crate.

Picking out a pair of gray pants and a black shirt from the pile.

As he went to retrieve the items, he noticed Prince Matthew had spotted him, his big fluff ball of a dog at his side.

Tonio quickly flew off to the beach.

"Oh no!" Prince Matthew yelped, racing after him.

The dog, Kuma following.

_"Well...at least Gil's going to be happy about who followed me."_ Tonio thought to himself.

When Tonio returned, he found Gil had managed to stand upright and was taking his first steps with Raivis clapping in encouragement.

Tonio dropped the clothes in the sand.

"Amigo, you might want to get dressed quickly." he said.

"Vhy?" Roderich responded.

"Prince Matthew spotted me and actually followed me down here."

_Gil's eyes widened and a smirk grew on his face._

_With some minor issues, he managed to pull on the clothes._

_Though they were a bit loose on him._

_He managed to walk several steps, nearly falling over but managing._

_He grinned over at Raivis and Roderich._

"Now remember Amigo. Don't scare him. He's not so used to the attention." Tonio warned.

Then came a voice.

"Dammit, where'd that seagull get to?" came the soft voice.

_Raivis and Roderich hid behind the rocks when the voice was heard._

_Tonio hid with them, leaving the now human Gil to face the Prince alone._

_As Gil leaned on a rock to keep his balance, Matthew entered the area._

_Gil leaned his head down, now suddenly experiencing an odd feeling in his gut._

_Would Matthew not like the awesome him?_


	7. Got an Odd Way of Greeting

_Matthew glanced around. "Dammit, where'd that seagull get to?" he said to himself while trying not to fall over into the sand._

_Just before he gave up, he heard a noise from a small part of the beach, hidden by a large rock._

_He carefully approached the rock and peered around it surprised with what he saw._

_There was a man with silvery-colored hair and pale skin wearing only a black shirt and gray pants, both of which hung loosely on him. He was leaning on the wall, his head down._

_Matthew carefully entered the area and approached the man._

"Excuse me...are you...okay?" he asked, reaching a hand out to touch the man's shoulder.

The man raised his head slightly but just enough that Matthew could see his eyes.

_They were blood red._

Matthew jerked his hand back, his own eyes wide.

The man raised his head more to look at Matthew.

"Uhm...Uhm...w-who are you?" Matthew asked.

The man opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out.

"Oh...you can't talk?" Matthew asked.

The man paused and nodded almost sadly.

Matthew didn't want to be rude about the color of the man's eyes.

Even though the color reminded him of the eyes he had seen in his nightmares recently.

What brought Matthew out of his thoughts was the man embracing him in a hug, resting his chin on Matthew's shoulder.

"Uhhhhhhmm..." Matthew said, his face turning red from the contact.

_This guy was so strange...but at least he wasn't trying to grope Matthew's chest like one of the servants, Im Yong Soo did._

From behind the rock, Tonio was mad.

"I told him, Prince Matthew doesn't like contact so that doesn't mean hug him." He hissed.

_Raivis clung to the rock in an attempt not to splash so much._

_Matthew pushed Gil off of him seconds later, his face red._

"Okay um...I'll bring you up to the castle. I'm sure Arthur won't mind there being a guest." Matthew said, holding his hand out to Gil.

Gil gently took it in his and Matthew began to walk him back up to the castle.

Gil glanced over his shoulder to give the hidden three a wave as he was led away.

* * *

"Vell who thinks he's done for?"

"Not me. Gil is going to do...whatever he needs to do."

"H-he needs to have that guy kiss him for love in less than five days." Raivis explained.

"We got a lot of work ahead of us, Amigos."

* * *

Matthew led the man up the stairs to the castle. Upon reaching the door, he was met by one of the servants, Michelle.

Michelle was only a few months older than the twin Princes so the three had grown up together.

Matthew always thought of her as a sister since she was one of the few servants who remembered him.

"Oh, good morning, Prince Matthew." she said, upon seeing him then seeing the man Matthew was leading. "Who is your friend?"

"Um...I found him on the beach. He can't speak so I don't know who he is." Matthew explained.

Michelle didn't seem bothered by the man's odd appearance and smiled.

Matthew gently tugged on the man's hand and led him inside the castle, stopping upon spotting his brother and Arthur arguing near the staircase.

"-I won't meet another bratty Princess that only wants me for my looks, Arthur!" Alfred was heard screaming.

"Wha-?! Arthur said in response. "It anyone is being bratty, its you Alfred!"

Alfred raised his hand like he was going to smack Arthur when he was stopped by the strange man who gripped his arm in an almost iron grip.

"What the-?!" Alfred managed to get out.

The man managed to flip Alfred onto his back and _**GLARED**_ down at Alfred.

"Oh my word..." Arthur gasped out.

"Oh no! Are you okay, you didn't have to do that!" Matthew cried, running over to see if the man was hurt.

The man grinned at him.

"Well...Prince Matthew, who is your-um...friend?" Arthur asked.

"I-I don't know Arthur...I found him on the beach. He c-can't talk but he seems to really like me." Matthew explained as the man kept staring at him.

"Well I can say, Alfred might be an idiot...but surprisingly no one has worked up the nerve to do...THAT to him." Arthur said. "I'll let your new friend stay here. Maybe he has amnesia or something."

Matthew led the man on a tour of the castle. Eventually leading him to the kitchen.

"Oh bonjour Matthieu~!" greeted the cook upon spotting Matthew and his friend. He appeared to be a lot younger than expected for a cook but he made dishes that were never bad.

"And this is our cook, Francis Bonnefoy." Matthew explained to the man.

"Who iz thiz, Matthieu?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm...He's someone I found on the beach...I don't know his name." Matthew said.

"Well I'm sure it'll come to him in due time." Francis said. "Its a pleasure to meet you Sir. Chef Francis Bonnefoy at your service."

Francis gave a bow.

The man gave a nod in response.

* * *

_Gil was trying oh so very hard not to hug Prince Matthew. He had freaked the blond out by hugging him and didn't want to frighten him anymore._

_He stared at Matthew as they continued along._

_Gil wanted nothing more than to hug the timid blond but was trying not to as of now._

_Gil raised his eyes up at the light stone wall and stopped when his eyes fell on a painting._

_The painting was of a beautiful woman with light blond hair and light violet eyes. She was in a meadow scene, smiling and holding her stomach which was covered by wrinkled red dress._

_Matthew realizing he had stopped had approached Gil to see the painting._

"That was mine and Alfred's Mother. She died not long after we were born." he explained.

Gil glanced at him, blinking and then glanced up at the painting.

"Well...you can tell I get most of my looks from her. Its one of the reasons why the older servants don't try to remember me. Its because I look like the dead Queen." Matthew said.

_Gil reached his hand down and clasped Matthew's hand in his._

_Matthew raised his gaze at Gil and smiled._

_Maybe the awesome him could get to know this lovely Matthew a bit longer._


	8. Proving All Said was WRONG

Tonio rustled his feathers as he sat on a rock.

"How do you think Gil's doing, amigos?" he asked, eyes falling on Roderich and Raivis.

Roderich huffed replying, "If he's in trouble its his own fault for making a deal vith that Sea Vitch anyvay."

_Raivis shivered in the water, his light blue eyes following Gilguppy who was at this very moment, swimming frantically around the Mereel wondering where his owner had gone._

_Raivis smiled, gently petting the small yellow fish each time he passed by him._

"HEY!" came Roderich's loud yell.

Raivis jumped at the yell, looking up to see Roderich and Tonio were staring at him.

"Y-yes?" he asked, trembling.

"I asked how you even know the Sea Vitch anyway. You seem to know a lot about her." Roderich said.

Raivis sighed.

"Okay, this is the truth. The two Mereel under Anya's control are my brothers...well actually my half-brothers. Our Father sold them off to Anya so that he could make my Mother fall in love with him. I'm considered an abomination because of what I am..." Ravis stared off, sadly.

"What are you, amigo?" Tonio asked, hopping to the rock beside Ravis.

"I'm..."

Raivis sank himself into the water to calm himself before raising his mouth to say;

"I'm...the child of a Mereel and a Mermaid."

"**_VHAT?!_**" Roderich shouted, his eyes wide.

Raivis nodded, raising his fin.

"If I was a full mereel my fin would be a much duller red like that of my brothers. You have to understand, I am trying to redeem myself by saving them from Anya. But each time I try to get someone to listen, they push me off because of...what I am. You and Prince Gil the first to listen to me. Please you have to help me free them. Anya has to lose!" Ravis said, finishing by covering his face with his hands.

"We will help you amigo." Tonio answered, pecking Roderich to agree.

"Ja, ve vill help you." Roderich said.

Roderich paced around before raising his glance up at the castle.

"I need to see how Prince Gil is doing. Have to make sure he isn't making a fool of himself." he said.

"Let me give you a ride up there." Tonio offered.

"I don't need a ride!" Roderich shouted.

Raivis glanced up and said, "A-a-actually Mister Roderich I think you will. I can't even see the stairs from here."

Roderich huffed.

"Fine, Tonio take me up there." Roderich said, climbing onto Tonio's back.

"Si Roderich." Tonio replied, flapping his wings.

"Raivis, Tonio will be back shortly. Stay out of sight!" Roderich called as Tonio flew out of sight with the crab on his back.

_Raivis sighed, gently petting Gilguppy._

* * *

Tonio landed on the balcony railing. "We're here, amigo." he said.

Roderich hopped off the seagull's back, landing on the ground.

"I'll go find that idiot Prince." Roderich said, rushing inside.

"_Watch out for Chef Francis!_" Tonio called after him.

Roderich continued along, giving no sign he had heard the seagull's warning.

"Aye aye...this won't end well..." Tonio said to himself.

* * *

Roderich scuttled along the stone floor in search of Gil when a human entered his path.

"Ahonhonhon~ What do we have here? Such a beau crab." came the voice.

Roderich glanced up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at him.

Roderich backed up from the terror.

"Francis stop!" came a loud yell as a girl smacked the man, Francis in the back of the head.

"Can't you see the poor little thing is scared?!" she yelled.

The girl had long brown hair and green eyes which were glaring daggers at Francis. An orange flower was in her hair.

She turned to the terrified Roderich and gently picked him up.

"Husshh..." she said, patting the crab. "Its alright."

Roderich shivered thinking this human was going to eat him when he glanced up to see her soft green eyes.

She smiled.

"You are a beautiful crab." she said.

_This surprised Roderich._

_He had been taught for years that all Humans were evil and would kill sea creatures without a second thought and yet...this human was proving that to be wrong._

_Things were changing now._


	9. The Angry Princess

_Gil lifted his head and using his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight._

_Where was he-**Oh!** That's right! He was on the surface._

_Gil sat up to see he was on a fluffy mat like what he and his siblings used as beds but it was much more soft._

_He picked up the white thing his face had been on and squished it._

_Red eyes gleaming at the feeling._

_If he could talk, he'd be proclaiming loudly how awesome this was._

_There was a knock at the door._

Gil's eyes shot up as the door opened.

Matthew poked his head through the door and jumped upon seeing Gil was staring at him.

"O-oh...you're awake." Matthew said, shuffling into the room and shutting the door.

"Did you sleep well?" Matthew asked.

Gil nodded.

Matthew sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gil gave Matthew a worried look.

Matthew shook his hands. "Oh no no no no everything is fine. I just am surprised I slept through the entire night without any nightmares." Matthew said.

Gil gave a confused look.

"Its nothing, really." Matthew insisted. "I've just been having nightmares lately but last night was the first time they haven't happened."

Gil grinned and tried to stand up and failed, falling forward.

"Oh no!" Matthew yelped, rushing forward to catch Gil and instead found himself pinned under Gil.

Gil stared down at Matthew, who's face had become a reddish-pink.

Matthew in turn stared up at him, violet eyes wide.

_The door opened fully and then came a loud squeal._

_The two looked up to see a brown haired servant girl with an orange flower in her hair was in the doorway._

_She was currently covering her mouth with her hands to stop her squealing to get any louder and bouncing slightly._

Matthew quickly shoved Gil off of him and stood up.

"E-Elizabeta...pl-please don't tell m-my brother..." He said, shaking slightly and his face still red.

Elizabeta giggled and replied, "Of course, Prince Matthew."

She paused, sighing and then continuing, "Have you seen a purple crab anywhere around here?"

Matthew cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Yesterday a beautiful purple crab came wandering into the castle. Francis almost grabbed it but I stopped him. I had the crab vith me when I vent to sleep and I can't seem to find him anyvhere."

Matthew thought for a moment.

_As he did, he didn't see Gil had covered his face with a pillow to block his silent laughter._

_This girl was blind if she thought Roderich was beautiful._

"No I don't think I have but my guest and I will keep an eye out for you." Matthew said, giving Elizabeta a smile.

"Köszönöm~" she said, disappearing from sight.

Matthew glanced over at Gil.

"Maybe we can get you to tell us your name today. I really want to refer to you as something." Matthew said.

Gil started to reach his hand out to Matthew when Matthew jumped out of hands' reach.

"No...um...I'll send some servants with some new clothes in a bit..." Matthew said, leaving quickly.

_Roderich finally found Gil by hiding in the clothes a servant brought him._

_He kept quiet which was worrying the now silent Gil._

_Gil wore a dark blue shirt with dark gray pants and brown boots, which the servant once he was done attempting to grope Gil's chest, helped him put on._

_As Gil stared at himself in the mirror, Roderich finally spoke up._

"Gil, I will be leaving for the Kingdom today." he said.

Gil turned to stare at him, eyes wide.

"I von't tell where you are...I need to go back but I will try to return as soon as possible. Tonio und Raivis are still here to help you if there are any problems." Roderich said. "Can you please see me off? I don't vant...her to see me leave..."

Gil raised an eyebrow before a grin spread across his face, remembering the servant girl from earlier.

"Shut up..." Roderich said quickly.

Once Gil made it to the balcony with Roderich hiding in his shirt, he could see Tonio sitting on the railing being talked to by that Chef, Francis.

Francis looked back to see Gil.

"Oh, bonjour monsieur." he said.

Gil nodded at him.

"Isn't zhis a beau seagull? I've never seen one with brown feathers before." Francis said.

"Francis! You are suppose to be cooking!" came the loud yell of Arthur.

"Coming mon cher, Arthur." Francis sighed as he returned inside.

"Hola amigo. Chef Francis is nice isn't he?" Tonio said.

"Nice?! He almost killed me yesterday!" Roderich yelled, popping out of Gil's shirt.

"I warned you to avoid him but you didn't listen." Tonio replied.

"Vhatever, I need you to bring me back to the sea." Roderich responded.

"Why?"

"Because I **AM** King Germia's adviser and I can imagine he is in a panic because his eldest son and the heir to the Kingdom is missing." Roderich explained.

Gil rolled his eyes.

"Okay, hop on."

Roderich crawled onto Tonio's back.

"I vill try to return as soon as I can!" Roderich called as Tonio flew out of sight.

"There you are!" Matthew called as he approached Gil.

Gil glanced at Matthew and smiled.

"So do you remember your name?" Matthew asked, leaning on the railing.

_Gil wanted to talk._

_He wanted to proclaim his awesomeness to Matthew._

_He wanted to let the sad Prince know that he was noticed._

_But with the spell in place, he couldn't._

Gil thought for a moment and held up three fingers.

"Umm? Three letter word?"

Gil nodded and mouthed _'G' 'I' 'L'_

Matthew stared at him, puzzled.

"G-I-L? Your name is Gil?" he finally said.

Gil could feel his face become pink from hearing his own name off of Matthew's lips and nodded.

"Gil...Its a nice name." Matthew said, smiling at the end.

"Hey Matt!" came Alfred's voice as he came running up and stopped once he saw Gil standing beside Matthew. "Who's he?" he growled, recognize Gil as the one who literally had flipped him the day before.

"Uhm...this is my guest, Gil. He'll be staying with us." Matthew explained. "What did you want, Alfred?"

"Oh...yeah, that Princess, Arthur said he invited? She's arriving today." Alfred said.

"Oh dear...where is he finding these Princ-?" Matthew was cut off when a loud yell came from inside.

**_"WHY AM I HERE?! SISTER, I TOLD YOU I AM NOT INTERESTED!"_**

Alfred yanked on Matthew's hand and said, "C'mon, lets go see what's going on."

Matthew was pulled inside and grabbed Gil's hand, dragging him inside as well.

_Inside there was an unfamiliar girl with blond-white hair and angry violet eyes dressed in a dark purple dress that barely reached her knees and black Mary Jane shoes with black stockings with a white ribbon in her hair, yelling at an older girl who had short blond hair and wore a light blue dress that reached her ankles._

_One noticeable thing about the older girl were her bigger than average breasts._

_Matthew glanced at Alfred out of the corner of his eye to see he was staring and roughly elbowed him._

"Ouch!" Alfred gasped.

"Don't stare." Matthew hissed.

The younger girl stormed up the stairs and a door on the second floor slammed loudly.

The older one sighed, turning to look back at Arthur.

_Arthur was wide-eyed looking as if he had been given a fright._

_The three could now see why._

_A large butcher knife was deep in the wood of the wall, barely an inch from Arthur's neck._

"I am so very sorry, Mister Kirkland. You contacted me on such short notice that I didn't have time to warn you of my sister's...anger." the older girl said.

"Anger?" Arthur repeated, his green eyes widened once he saw the three standing there.

"Princes Alfred and...Matthew, this is Queen Katyusha from another Kingdom." Arthur said.

"The younger one is my little sister, Princess Natalia." Katyusha explained.

Alfred crossed his arms. "I heard something about anger?"

"Oh uhm...my sister does not like to meet any other Princes...She claims that no one will be as perfect as our brother, Ivan." Katyusha said, her smile falling.

"I bet I can take him. Where is he?" Alfred asked.

"ALFRED!" Matthew yelped, having seen the tell-tale signs of sadness in Katyusha's blue eyes.

"My little brother, Ivan died from pneumonia when we were children. Natalia has never gotten over the grief of his death."

Matthew bowed his head.

"I am truly sorry about the death of your brother, Queen Katyusha. I know the grief all too well. Our Father passed two years ago."

Gil lowered his head to show his respect as well, even though he had never met this _Ivan_.

"Thank you."

_It was the evening, the dinner had been served, and had just ended._

_Matthew sat in his chair beside Gil, having been ignored as Alfred went after Arthur to yell at him, Katyusha had retired for the night, and Princess Natalia hadn't been seen since her little outburst earlier._

_Matthew glanced over at Gil._

"Uhm..."

Gil glanced over at him.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Gil gave him a puzzled look.

"You don't know how to-?"

Gil shook his head.

_Matthew stood up and held his hands out to Gil, then pulling him out of his chair and to his feet._

_After a several long minutes of showing Gil how to ballroom dance, Gil finally got the hang of dancing and was dancing slowly, holding tightly to Matthew's hand._

_Gil could see his face was a light pink from the touch but he wasn't embarrassed by the interaction._

_He was so beautiful._

_He might have Anya beat before these five days were up._


	10. Touring with a Love

Gil sat up from his comfortable bed with a stretch.

His red eyes looked out to the sea.

_It was the third day._

_He only had two days left to get Matthew to kiss him. Gil flopped over on his side._

A knock came on his door and it opened.

The servant who had tried to grope his chest yesterday was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Prince Matthew's guest. I am Im Yong Soo. Da-ze~" he said, entering the room and shutting the door.

"And I am in charge of helping you get dressed again." he said with a smile.

Gil rolled his eyes in response.

The Servant turned to pull some clothes out of the dresser and glanced over his shoulder.

"Are you liking the visit?"

Gil gave a nod.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

Gil rolled his eyes.

"I think Prince Matthew likes you. Well...he likes anyone who notices him."

A smile spread across Gil's face.

* * *

"Oh good morning, Gil!" Matthew called as Gil stepped down the stairs.

Gil flashed Matthew his biggest smile.

Arthur happened to be standing there beside Matthew.

"Gil?" he repeated.

"Oh um...y-yes, he mouthed me his name."

Gil nodded and shuffled closer to Matthew.

"Ahononhon~ So where are you two going on zhis beau day?" came Francis' voice as he leaned onto Arthur's shoulder.

"Frog...get the bloody hell off of my shoulder." Arthur growled.

"Non mon ami~" Francis replied with a smirk, dodging a punch from Arthur.

"Uhm...I-I'm giving Gil a tour of the kingdom today." Matthew explained.

"Oh have fun mon ami Matthieu~" Francis said, even though he was busy with Arthur yelling at him and trying to hit him.

As Matthew led Gil out to the front of the castle, he glanced over to Gil and said,

_"Those two might argue, but neither mean what they say."_

Gil raised an eyebrow.

"Because my brother and I are still Princes, Arthur takes care of our castle and could fire Francis if he hated Francis so much...but he never does."

Gil couldn't help but silently laugh.

"If you ask me, I think Arthur likes when Francis speaks French. He won't admit it, but he is fluent in French."

Gil leaned down and grabbed a hold of Matthew's hand.

"You really seem to like me, don't you?" Matthew asked.

Gil only smiled.

* * *

Tonio had heard the whole conversation.

So after alerting Raivis, he took after Gil and Matthew by air while Raivis followed by water.

Tonio remembered what Roderich had told him when he had left the day before.

_"Gil doesn't know it but...Prince Roman is dying. Its been obvious he's not the strongest of the siblings and his body has actually given up on him more than once. I von't tell you how many times we found him missing from his bed and wandering the open sea. He doesn't have long and...Prince Gil doesn't even know it..."_

Tonio sighed and landed on the back of the carriage carrying Gil and Matthew into the surrounding town.

He sighed hoping everything was okay with Roderich.

* * *

Gil stared around him in the open plaza with Matthew beside him.

One man with spiked light brown hair spotted Matthew and immediately bowed to him.

"Goedemorgen, Prince Matthew." he said.

"Good morning, Abel." Matthew said back, giving a smile. "How are the crops this year?"

"They are doing good. Much better than last year though...Bella and I are a bit worried." Abel said, his gaze turning towards the clerk at the stall.

She had friendly green eyes and shoulder-length blond hair with a green headband holding her bangs out of her face.

"Lately...this man claiming to be from Denmark has been appearing in town, proclaiming himself to be the King of the Plaza when all he really does is bother the shop keepers and harass some of the shoppers." Abel explained.

For the first time since meeting him, Gil was surprised to see a frown grow on Matthew's face.

"I just...want to keep my sister safe."

"I will look into it Abel so don't worry." Matthew said.

Gil followed after Matthew down the streets when he noticed two people walking a bit ahead of them.

_A brunette-haired male with short hair with a curl and a happy smile on his face was talking to a much shorter blank faced male with short black hair and brown eyes._

_The short man nodded as his companion continued to talk._

_The brunette was carrying a covered painting under his arm._

When suddenly, a tall man with spiked blond hair stepped out of the alley in front of the two, blocking their paths.

The short man paused and asked, "Excuse us prease."

The blond snickered.

"Hey boys, how would you like to join King Matthias' Gang?" he asked, his blue eyes switching between the two.

"Uh-uhm n-no thank you. We're just going home to make pas-wait no!" the brunette stopped as the man yanked the painting out from under his arm. "Give'a that back!" He cried.

The spike haired man, Mattias leaned into his face. "What are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

The short man punched Mattias in the face.

"Reave my friend arone!" he shouted.

The Mattias barely flinched from the hit and smacked the smaller man to the ground.

"Kiku!" the brunette cried.

By that time, Matthew stepped in with a dagger on the blond's neck.

"Let go of that painting you scum." he growled.

_Gil stood there wide-eyed and rushed over to help the smaller man, Kiku to his feet._

_Mattias returned the brunette's painting into his hands._

"Now get out of here before I call the guards. I had better not see or hear about you bothering anyone in this town ever again. Understood?" Matthew growled, his violet eyes burning.

"Y-yes sir."

Matthew shoved Mattias in a direction.

Once he got his footing, Mattias charged away, disappearing down an alley.

The brunette immediately tackled his friend.

"Kiku are you okay?" he asked.

"Hai Fericiano-san." Kiku replied.

The two looked over at Matthew, both surprised to see that a Prince had saved them.

"Arigatō." Kiku said, bowing to Matthew.

"Vee~ Thank'a you~!" The brunette squealed as he tackled Matthew in a hug.

"Ah! Fericiano-san don't tackre a Prince!" Kiku shouted, tugging on Feliciano's arm.

"Vee. Sorry Kiku." he apologized.

Matthew smiled as Gil helped him to his feet.

"There's no trouble. I don't mind the attention really. So who are you two?"

"Uhm- I am Kiku Honda and I work in the nearby bakery."

"Ciao~ I'm Feliciano Vargas. I work in the same bakery as Kiku and I also paint." Feliciano said as he pulled the covering off of his painting. "See?"

"Wow! You painted this?!" Matthew yelped, eyes wide.

"Si. Its of my childhood friend." Feliciano replied.

_The painting detailed a small cove surrounded by rocks and light sand. In the dark water, curious head was poking above the water._

Light blond hair hung messily over its light blue eyes.

_Gil couldn't help but think the little form in the picture reminded him of his younger brothers, Roman and Ludwig._

_But it couldn't be either of them._

_Merpeople were forbidden to leave the ocean._

_Not that he cared as he stared down at his legs._

_The two waved good-bye as they rushed to get to work._

_By that time, the sky had become gray and the weather began to get colder._

"Shall we head home?" Matthew asked, staring up at Gil.

Gil gave him a nod.

The two returned to the carriage as the rain began pouring down.

As Gil sat beside Matthew, he couldn't help but worry about Tonio, who he hadn't seen since this morning.

He glanced down at Matthew who returned his stare.

"Thank you for caring about me..." Matthew said.

Gil stared down at him.

"I've never been noticed and only a few people seem to care about me but you're the first who shows me this type of attention and I thank you for that."

The two began to move closer together when the carriage stopped rather abruptly.

The door opened, signalling their arrival home.

_"Princess Natalia get back here!"_

_**"Nyet!**_ _You're just like all the Princes! My brother was better than anyone!"_

The two could see Alfred was following after Natalia in the rain and had managed to grab a hold of her hand.

"I honestly don't care how much better your brother was than anyone, don't you think he'd be wondering why you're moping in the rain like a spoiled brat?!" Alfred shouted.

_Natalia dropped her gaze to the ground, allowing Alfred to drag her back into the castle with Gil and Matthew following to get out of the rain._

_Alfred had managed to drag Natalia out of sight, possibly to find some of the female servants to help get Natalia dry._

_Matthew stopped suddenly, causing Gil to crash into him._

_Arthur was talking to an upset unfamiliar man with brown hair, a piece of which was curled above his head._

_The man was wearing a purple suit which made him look refined._

_The man turned, his dark violet eyes widening behind a pair of glasses._

_"Gil oh my vord!" he shouted which in turn caused Gil's eyes to widen._

_That voice._

_'Roderich?' Gil mouthed, red eyes still wide._

_"Gil...Your brother, Roman has...died."_


	11. Sadness with Regrets

_'Roderich?' Gil mouthed, red eyes still wide._

_"Gil...Your brother, Roman has...died._

Gil dropped to his knees, hair still wet from the rain.

The rain water was joined by tears dripping out of his eyes.

He covered his face with his hands, giving silent sobs.

Matthew hands were on his mouth.

"Oh my god..."

Matthew got down to the floor with Gil and hugged him tightly.

"Its okay...I'm here to help you, okay?" Matthew whispered.

Matthew glanced up at the man with brown hair and asked, "Who are you?"

"Uhm...My name is Roderich, I'm a close er...acquaintance of Gil here."

Arthur stood there with his eyes shut as he mumbled, "...this castle is cursed to have so much grief."

Matthew carefully pulled Gil to his feet.

"I'm taking him back to his room. Arthur, please give Mister Roderich here a room please..." Matthew said as he walked Gil to his room.

Roderich sighed, glancing at himself in the mirror seeming surprised to see himself.

"I'll go call one of the Servants. Please stay here." Arthur said as he left the room.

Tonio flew out of his hiding place and landed beside Roderich.

"Amigo, is that you?" he asked.

Roderich gave a nod.

"Why are you human?"

Roderich groaned, leaning his head back.

"I might've lied to King Germia and said Gil was taken onto land by Pirates. He said I'm in charge of getting him back to matter what and then I found myself like this on the beach." Roderich said, motioning to his human body.

"Is it true...about Gil's brother?" Tonio asked.

Roderich nodded his head sadly.

"Ja...when I returned, I found Lili crying and she told me Roman had died."

"What about the other two Princes?"

"Ludwig is hiding his feelings over the death of his twin and Vash...well Vash is pretending that he doesn't care but even he can't hide his sadness. They might've not have been that close but...its still his bruder."

Tonio went to say something but retreated back to his hiding place upon hearing someone approaching.

Roderich sighed, keeping his head down when a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Helló?" came that all too familiar voice of servant girl, Elizabeta.

Roderich glanced up at her, eyes wide.

She gave him a smile and continued, "My name is Elizabeta. You must be Roderich. I'll show you to your room."

_She offered her hand to Roderich who hesitantly accepted it._

_As Elizabeta dragged him along, Roderich couldn't help remember his last conversation with King Germia._

_"Sire...are all humans really that bad?"_

_"Roderich...you know this...Humans are murderous beings who only seek to gain amusement from sea creatures."_

_Roderich's face became pink from remembering the way this human that was currently pulling his arm had treated him._

_She respected him as if he were human._

_She was one of the few humans who were proving King Germia wrong._

_When he arrived, he had witnessed one human fishing but when a fish was wrangled the human looked at it and let it go if it was too small._

_Some had compassion and cared about sea creatures._

Elizabeta stopped in front of door.

"This is your room Sir. Also um...not to be rude or anyzhing, have we met? You seem familiar."

Roderich froze up for a second before replying with, "Maybe...The vorld has a funny vay of doing zhat."

Elizabeta smiled.

"Goodnight Mister Roderich." she said, bowing and leaving the hall.

Roderich groaned, opening the door and hoping Gil was okay elsewhere.

* * *

Gil couldn't help but cry.

He felt so bad because the last thing he said to Roman was so bad and he couldn't take it back now.

Matthew was hushing him and rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

Gil stared up at Matthew and sighed.

"I understand what you're going through..."

Gil stared up at him.

"...my Father died two years ago...so...you don't have to worry...I understand what your going thro-"

Gil wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck yanking him down to Gil's chest, hugging him tightly.

"M-maple..." he squeaked out.

_Gil leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling._

_Third day wasted for nothing._

_Not awesome._


	12. Meeting a New Friend

Ludwig sighed sadly as he swam through the shallow water.

_His older brother, Gil had gone missing four days ago._

_His twin brother, Roman died just yesterday._

_His Father's adviser, Roderich said Gil had been kidnapped by Pirates and taken ashore._

_Roderich was now granted a human form to locate Gil while other Merpeople stalked the water near land to search for the missing Prince._

Ludwig was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a sudden current yanked him under the water and dragged him along under the water.

_Dragging him into a dark pocket of water._

_Ludwig shook his head and glanced around, underwater._

_He had been pulled into some kind of a cove._

_Risking it, he resurfaced to find the cove was surrounded by a small forest._

He glanced around his new surroundings when he suddenly heard a gasp behind him.

**_"My friend~!"_**

He turned around, blue eyes widening upon seeing what was kneeling on the grass to stare over at him.

_A human male was sitting on the bank behind him._

_His brown hair was short, barely reaching his ears._

_Soft brown eyes open wide to show how happy he was._

Ludwig's first reaction was to move as far away from the human as possible.

The human reached his hand out.

_"Wait! Roman, what's wrong? Don'ta you recognize me?"_ he called.

Ludwig stopped, eyes open.

Did this human just refer to him by his...now deceased twin brother's name?

He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Itsa me! Feliciano!" The human called, a smile on his face. "Come over here please."

Ludwig hesitantly approached the human, eyes on him the entire time.

"You...you don'ta remember me?" Feliciano asked, tearing up.

Ludwig was startled by the human's sudden tears. Not wanting to see this human crying, he reached his hand out and patted Feliciano's brown hair.

Feliciano immediately calmed down, smiling at Ludwig.

"Vee. You don'ta remember?" he repeated.

Ludwig shook his head.

"Aww...But I'm happy you're okay. You were starting to get really, really sick when I last saw you." Feliciano explained.

_Roman started getting sick back when they were children and if Ludwig remembered correctly they had in fact found Roman wandering the ocean more than once._

Feliciano smiled and tapped Ludwig on the forehead.

Ludwig glanced up at him.

"I made a new friend since we last met. His name is Kiku." Feliciano said.

Ludwig nodded.

"We got'a saved by a Prince yesterday. He was'a so nice."

Ludwig glanced away.

_Why did this human smile so much and talk to him as if he didn't kn-_

"OH! I don'ta know if you remember this but I kept my promise. I never'a tolda anybody about what'a you are." Feliciano said.

_Ludwig's eyes widened without realizing._

_This Human knew for that long and never told a single person._

_For Ludwig;_

_That was a first._


	13. Sharing His Past

Gil weakly opened his red tinged eyes to see the gray sky outside the window.

He sighed and glanced down.

He was holding Matthew close to his chest.

_Matthew...the one he did all this for._

_The one he sold himself to Anya just to be with._

_And yet,_

_He couldn't hate that beautiful face._

Gil leaned his head forward, taking in a deep breath of Matthew's hair.

Silently humming at the smell.

Matthew's violet eyes opened and glanced sleepily up at Gil.

He was surprised to see Gil but upon remembering what had happened, he buried his face into Gil's shirt and hugged him rather tightly.

"I'm really sorry about your loss, Gil." he said, his voice muffled.

Gil gently rubbed his back.

Matthew glanced up to him, Red eyes meeting violet ones.

"I need to show you something."

* * *

_Several moments later, Gil found himself being led by Matthew further into the castle._

_Ahead of them, Alfred came stumbling out of a room and landed on the floor in front of them._

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Natalia!" he called, getting back on his feet and glaring at the room he had been shoved from.

He moved out of the way as a knife went flying right where his head had been.

The door slammed suddenly.

"Damn..." Alfred said, yanking the knife out of the stone wall before noticing his twin standing there. "Oh, hey Matthew...nothing is going on, I was just trying to make friends with Natalia but she's not having any of it."

Before Matthew could reply, Alfred was off down the hall.

Matthew sighed, continuing with Gil until they stopped at a door.

_Matthew pushed the door open._

_Servant Girl, Michelle had been dusting and jumped at Matthew's sudden appearance._

_She bowed to him._

"Hello Prince Matthew. I'm sorry for my rudeness towards your appearance." she said, her long dark brown tied back in a ponytail.

"It is fine, Michelle but can you please leave?" Matthew asked.

"Oh its no trouble, sir." Michelle said, leaving and shutting the door as she left.

"First Gil...one thing you should know, is well..." Matthew stopped in front of a painting.

Gil stopped and stared at it.

_The painting showed a man in a dark blue cloak. He wore a golden crown on his head of blonde hair. Dark blue eyes similar to Alfred's but with a calm and wise look compared to Alfred's bright and happy eyes._

"This was mine and Alfred's Father...he died two years ago. He left a rule in place because he had two sons. He said, _'whom ever of my sons is to marry first will become the next ruler. ONLY if they can find the one that will love them in return'_...silly I know...Not that anyone would ever like me..."

_Gil could see Matthew's face fall and gently patted the blond on the shoulder._

_Gil wanted to tell Matthew but he needed to do it soon or he'd never see Matthew again when Anya would take him tomorrow at sunset._

_He needed to stop wasting time and pull this act together now._


	14. It Almost Was OverUntil-

Gil sighed, pacing back and forth on the balcony.

_He stopped, seeing Matthew below it waving at him._

_He gently waved back, watching as Alfred dragged the poor Matthew around and the two being followed by the white fluff ball which barked at the laughing Alfred._

"Pssst! Gil!" came a hiss.

Gil glanced over to see the human Roderich standing there, motioning him over.

_Taking one final glance at the occupied Matthew, Gil made his way over to Roderich._

_He raised an eyebrow, confused by the fact he was now speaking to Roderich at the same level._

_Roderich rolled his dark violet eyes and grabbed a hold of Gil's arm, pulling him into a little garden with a small pond._

"Its us." Roderich called out.

Tonio hopped out of a tree and Raivis appeared from behind a rock.

"Now Gil, I was turned into a human by your Father because I might've lied a said you were kidnapped by Pirates and taken ashore." Roderich explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gil's mouth fell open.

"But I can understand why you care so much for Humans...because, I now can see that not all of them are as bad as King Germia claims they are."

Tonio rustled his feathers.

"That's not all we have to worry about amigos." he said.

The two glanced at him.

"In the last day, I've spotted a dozen or so Merpeople in the waters by the Town."

"VHAT?!" Roderich shouted.

_Merpeople were normally shy creatures and usually avoided populated seaside land towns._

_That was bad if that many were seen in less than a day._

"Si, the townspeople are terrified due to the myths of Merpeople. The Ships aren't leaving the docks and several are refusing to even come in." Tonio explained. "I've...also spotted your fratello, amigo."

"Damn...Ludwig followed me to the land." Roderich growled under his breath as Gil shook his head.

"That's not the worse of it. I've spotted my brothers, Toris and Eduard in the Castle waters too." Raivis said.

Gil's eyes widened.

_Anya's lackeys have been watching him._

"That's what I needed to explain to you, Gil. Its been four days. You need to do this before sunset tomorrow." Roderich explained.

"Da-Ze!" came a loud yell as servant, Im Yong came running up the castle stairs. "Help! The dock broke off when the two Princes and Princess Natalia were on it! Its going to collapse into the water!"

Gil's eyes widened.

"That can't be...they just replaced that dock just last month." Tonio said without realizing.

Gil's red eyes widened as the others realized what had happened.

_One of the Ocean Dwellers was attacking humans now and targeted the two Princes._

_Before anyone could stop him, Gil ran._

_He was joined, by Servant girls, Elizabeta who had armed herself with a frying pan and Michelle who had grabbed rope._

_He reached the dock to see in fact the fresh wood had been torn out, leaving the main part of the dock balancing on thin wooden planks._

_Alfred was trying to hold onto both Natalia and Matthew to keep them from falling into the water while Matthew held the yelping fluff ball in his arms._

"NO! Catch this!" Michelle screamed, tossing the end of the rope to the three.

Alfred managed to catch it with his teeth.

As Michelle held the rope and went to tie it when Elizabeta stopped her suddenly.

"...we have company." she said, taking her frying pan out.

Roderich had just reached the frozen Gil when a Merman leaped out of the water to snap at the rope.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Elizabeta screamed, bringing the frying pan down on the Merman's head with a clang.

It didn't kill the Merman, just knocked him out.

Roderich's eyes were wide, not expecting this.

_Gil nudged him with his arm, in a way to remind Roderich these Servants were trying to protect the two Princes and the visiting Princess._

_Alfred held tightly on to his twin and Natalia though she didn't seem happy, she seemed scared of the water._

"Send one over at a time!" Elizabeta called after she tied the other end of the rope to a sturdy rock.

Alfred sent Natalia over first on the rope.

Once she reached land she backed as far away from the water as possible.

"Matt...You go next." Alfred said, urging his brother as he held the fluff ball.

Matthew shivered before he carefully gripped the rope and began to climb across.

_No one could have expected a Mermaid to leap out of the water and latch onto his legs._

_Matthew's wide violet eyes locked with Gil's red ones before he was pulled under the water._

**"NO MATTHEW!"** Alfred screamed.

Gil's eyes burned as he leaped into the water.

Roderich tried to jump after him but was stopped by Elizabeta.

"Don't...Merpeople are dangerous." she said.

_Roderich's eyes shot open with surprise._

_Humans feared Merpeople?_

_Gil dove under water, not caring he couldn't breath or not._

_He could see Matthew in a Mermaid's choke hold, struggling to get out of it as the Mermaid was dragging him underwater._

_Gil's lungs burned as he dove deeper, managing to grab a hold of Matthew's hand._

_The mermaid glared at him, not recognizing Gil as the missing Prince._

_Gil rolled his eyes and kicked the Mermaid in the face, causing her to release Matthew._

_Matthew's eyes were wide at what had just happened._

_Gil gently gripped the sides of his face, leaning forward to both give Matthew oxygen and seal the deal when a sudden burst of current sent them back the surface._

**"MATTHEW!"** Alfred screamed when the two resurfaced.

Alfred pulled Matthew out of the water while Roderich struggled to yank Gil out of the water.

"Oh my god, are you okay, Matthew?" Alfred asked, shaking the soaked Matthew.

"I-I'm...f-fine, Alfred..." Matthew stuttered, shaking in his wet clothes.

Michelle carefully pulled Matthew to his feet.

"We had better get Matthew back to the castle before he catches his death out here." Michelle said.

Alfred was trying to help Natalia to her feet when she suddenly yanked her arm out of his grasp and stormed up to the castle.

Yelling over her shoulder;

_"I don't know what is going on here, but I'm not having any of it!"_

Gilbert stood there as Matthew was led off by his brother and Michelle.

Roderich was standing there with Elizabeta as she gently patted him on the shoulder.

Gil sighed silently, following after Matthew with Roderich and Elizabeta following.

_This needs to be done soon._

_It might just be his imagination but it felt like he was being watched._


	15. Someone Isn't Happy

_It might've just been his imagination but it felt like Gil was being watched._

_Gil wasn't imagining it._

_In the water, hidden from sight were the two Mereels, Toris and Eduard._

_Gil would've completed the deal had they not stopped him._

_Both froze up when Anya's voice rang in their heads._

"Khoroshaya rabota...Eduard...Toris..."

Anya sat there by her crystal ball, having seen the whole thing through the cursed eyes of Toris and Eduard.

And she was angry.

Her tentacles were shaking in her anger, knocking several objects over.

"He was too close, da? Too close indeed. He'll complete the deal by tomorrow...unless..." Anya paused to think.

Gaining the idea.

"Kolkolkolkol...Perfect~" she purred, her eyes glimmering in the darkness as a cloud of deep purple began to consume her body.

_"No one beats Anya, da?"_


	16. False Innocence

Matthew stood there looking out at the sea, remembering the day's events.

"Hey Matt." came Alfred's voice as he leaded on the railing beside Matthew.

"Hey...how's Princess Natalia doing?" Matthew asked, staring at his brother.

"Well...she's great...minus the fact she kept trying to throw knives at my head. I'm the hero for crying out loud!" Alfred ranted.

"Well...maybe, Natalia doesn't like heroes." Matthew said.

Alfred gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"Sooo...when are you going to get someone?" Alfred asked.

"Uhm...I don't know...soon maybe?" Matthew replied.

Alfred grinned.

_"Got anybody in mind?"_

_"Well...yes...b-but...uhm...I'm going to tell h-them how I feel later tonight..."_

Alfred only smiled, gently patting his brother on the back and walking back inside, calling over his shoulder.

"Better get a move on then, Matt!"

Matthew stared at where his brother had left and raised his eyes to a darkened window.

He began to make his way to the door when he heard a voice behind him.

_"E-excuse me?"_

Matthew turned around to see a woman with silvery colored hair leaning on the stairs for support.

Her hair covering her face.

"Uhm...yes?" he called.

"You are Prince Matthew, da?"

"Oh um, yes I am."

The woman raised her head, dark purple eyes staring at him.

"Khorosho~" she said.

Matthew made his way over to her to help her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Da...but...I do need to ask one thing..." she said.

"Um...yes? What is it?" Matthew asked, cocking his head to the side.

The girl raised a bracelet with a glowing red gem.

Matthew's eyes became widened.

_"Become one with Anya, da?"_

Gil stared out at the sea, his red eyes nervous remembering what had been said to him last night.

_Gil was awakened when he had just fallen asleep to banging on his door._

_Expecting it to be Roderich, he got up and opened it._

_Not expecting to see Alfred standing outside of his door._

_"Listen, I know we didn't start off on the right foot but...I'm just here to tell you Matthew will be coming up here to tell you how he feels and well...I'm just here to say it is okay to accept, alright?"_

Gil sighed turning to the door and opening it.

He wondered why Matthew had never come to his room last night.

He made his way to the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks.

_At the bottom of the stairs was Matthew chatting with Arthur...with a girl hanging onto his arm._

_They were talking about a wedding to take place at sundown._

Gil backed up, accidentally crashing into Princess Natalia.

"Watch it, Sea Creature." she snapped.

Not catching what she said, Gil ran back his room.

His heart was breaking.

Roderich was coming around the corner with Elizabeta when Gil crashed into him but continued running.

"He was...crying?" Elizabeta said, staring after the albino.

Roderich's eyes widened.

Gil buried his head into his pillow.

He felt like everything he had done was a lie.

The door opened and Gil glanced up to see a worried Alfred staring at him.

Alfred shuffled into the room, shutting the door.

"Listen, something is wrong with Matthew. Every time I try to speak with him, **THAT WOMAN **keeps pushing me away. She doesn't want him to listen whenever I try to mention you." Alfred said.

Gil raised his head.

"Listen, there's a boat we use for weddings to set sail this afternoon because these two are to be married at sundown. The servants and I want to help sneak you aboard, alright?"

Gil gave him a wide-eyed stare as if to say, 'Why are you helping me?'

"Well...this lady gives me the creeps and feel like she doesn't even like my brother...I want to protect my brother..."

"Halt!" came a guard's voice.

Elizabeta and Michelle stopped, staring at the guard.

"What's with the 'Halt!', Jett?" Elizabeta asked.

Jett was a tall muscular man from faraway.

He had thick eyebrows so the servants often joked that he was some how related to Arthur.

"I have orders to make sure no one on the list gets on the ship." he explained.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to the crate of cloth the two had been wheeling to the ship.

"Its just extra cloth for the ship." Michelle said.

"You know how much this ship uses, correct?" Elizabeta asked.

"Well I-go right ahead." Jett said, moving out of the way.

Once the two knew they were out of sight, they lifted a couple clothes to reveal Roderich and Gil had been hiding in the crate.

"We're here." Elizabeta said.

Roderich and Gil climbed out of the crate.

"We think what you're doing is so good...please help Matthew, he's like a brother to me." Michelle said, bowing her head.

Roderich bowed back to them.

"Ve are happy to oblige, aren't we...Prince Gil?" Roderich said.

Elizabeta's and Michelle's eyes widened.

"Yo-You're a Prince?!" Michelle squeaked.

"Of what kingdom?" Elizabeta asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You could say its...very close." Roderich said.

"Anyvay, Michelle and I will keep an eye out. The ship is to set sail very soon. Be careful." Elizabeta said as the two disappeared.

"Okay Gil, we have to find out vhat is going on-"

"AMIGO!" came Tonio's scream as he landed in the window closest to Gil and Roderich.

"Vhat the-?!" Roderich yelped.

"Its...the bride she's...falso!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down und speak English...now, vhat's wrong?" Roderich said.

_**"THE BRIDE IS THE SEA WITCH!" **_Tonio shouted.

Gil's eyes burned.

_Of course Anya would want to take Matthew from him._

_"Gil, I think I've got an idea how we can crash zhis vedding." Roderich said._

_Gil gave a smirk._


	17. Crashing the Fake

_Arthur stared around the wedding ship as the guests conversed to themselves._

_He let out a relieved sigh, knowing the townspeople could finally calm themselves with a King on the throne._

He felt a hand tug on the hair on the back of his head.

"Relieved, mon lapin?" came Francis' voice in his ear.

"Shut it, Frog." Arthur snapped.

"Oh hush, mon ami. Zhe long wait is over, no?" Francis asked.

"Well...yes..."

"Regretful?"

"Well...I'm not the only on that noticed it but...the woman Matthew was with...something is eerie about her..." Arthur said, trailing off.

"Hmm...I zhink Arthur worries a little too much, oui?"

* * *

"Alright, Gil...I have to get King Germia-" Roderich began when Gil gripped his shoulders and shook his head frantically.

"I...I know what you're thinking...but he's the only one who can stop Anya. You have to kiss Matthew by sundown, got it? Tonio and Raivis are bringing guests to stop the wedding. You have to do your part as vell." Roderich said, shaking out of Gil's grasp and diving into the water, disappearing from sight.

Gil sighed and glanced up at the sky.

_While Gil was distracted, he didn't notice Princess Natalia had been hiding around the corner and had heard the whole conversation._

_She frowned._

_"...I knew I recognized those eyes..."_

* * *

_The Guests were seated, watching Prince Matthew led a woman with silvery hair tied back and dark purple eyes down the aisle._

_They stopped in front of Arthur who was prepared to marry them._

_Not a guest noticed the Bride smirking as she could see the sun lowering signalling sundown._

_"-yes, very well, does anyone have any objections as to why these two should no-"_

_Arthur was cut off as he noticed a cloud of birds flying right for the ship._

_Being a superstitious person, Arthur immediately ducked under the table._

_The guest mumbled to themselves why Arthur was hiding under the table._

_Prince Alfred sat in the first row with a tense Princess Natalia beside him._

_The Bride glared down at the table, her eyes narrowing._

_"Speshite uzhe ili ya proklyanu tebya, cheloveka."_

_Princess Natalia stood up without warning and approached the bride._

_"I knew I wasn't imagining it...Morskaya ved'ma!" she screamed, tackling the Bride to the ground._

_The guests gasped._

_Then began screaming when birds and sea animals began to climb aboard and thus disrupted the wedding._

* * *

"GO AMIGO!" Tonio yelled.

Gil ran through the crowd of panicked guests and was knocked to the ground.

The ship tilted, causing Gil to slam into the railing.

He struggled to his feet, using the railing for balance.

His eyes widened when he saw Princess Natalia on Anya.

Natalia whipped out a knife from her sleeve.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" she screamed, slamming the knife into Anya's wrist.

The wrist which held the bracelet with a red gem.

The gem was shattered as the knife dug deep into the bracelet and went through Anya's wrist.

Anya yowled in pain.

* * *

_Gil could feel something hit him in the chest._

_He struggled to catch his breath._

_Matthew ran to his side, having been freed from Anya's control._

"Oh my god, Gil are you okay?" he asked trying to keep Gil on his feet.

Gil touched the side of Matthew's worried face.

"M...Matthew..."

Gil's eyes widened as did Matthew's.

"Y-you can t-talk."

"I...I can...oh mein gott."


	18. Failed Deal

Gil stared wide-eyed at Matthew.

He gripped the sides of his face.

"Do you remember zhe awesome me now?" Gil asked.

Matthew stared back at him confused.

"I'll give you a hint; _Its too bad we didn't get to know each other better, meine Schönheit_."

Matthew's eyes widened with shock.

"I-it was y-you...y-you're the on-one th-that s-saved me when I-I nearly dr-drowned."

"Und now I'm sealing zhe deal~"

Gil leaned close to Matthew's face to kiss him when he felt a stabbing pain slam below his waist.

Gil's eyes widened with shock as he sank into the wood of the ship, revealing his blood red tail

"N-nien..."

_The five days were up._

"Kolkolkolkol_KolKolKolKol__**KOLKOLKOL**_~!" came Anya's laughter as she shoved Natalia off of her, standing to her feet and stared at Gil with her eyes becoming a darker shade of purple.

Her disguise was fading as the silvery hair returned to her real color.

She cocked her head to the side with a smile.

_"You're mine, Prince Gil."_

* * *

In a flash, Gil was dragged overboard by Anya who had revealed her true self.

"NO GIL!" Matthew screamed.

Alfred immediately yanked Matthew back.

"No Matthew do-!"

Matthew smacked his arms away.

"He saved my life Alfred! He cared about me that much! He did all of this for me! You're always going on about being the hero now its my turn to be Gil's hero!"

_Before Alfred could grab him, Matthew dove into the water._

_"NO! MATTHEW!" Alfred screamed._


	19. Replacement in the Deal

"You failed~ Now you become one with Anya, da?" Anya teased as she held Gil's wrist in an almost iron grip.

"NEIN! LET GO OF ME!" Gil screamed, struggling against her hold on his arm and flailing his tail.

"N-NO GIL!" came Raivis' voice.

Gil turned his eyes in the direction of Raivis' voice and saw he was being forcefully held back by the two mereels.

He was visibly struggling in the grasp.

"Now why would you want to side with him? He's a weakling, da? He is not a Merman nor is he a Mereel. Just a freak of nature, da?"

Gil struggled against her grasp.

"SHUT IT! HE'S A LOT STRONGER THAN YOU, BITCH!" Gil screamed.

"Kolkolkolkol~" Anya snickered.

Without warning, Anya moved out of the way to avoid something hit her.

_Gil's eyes widened upon seeing King Germia floating in front of Anya with Roderich behind him._

_Though Roderich was in a Merman form with a purple tail instead of legs._

"Oh Privet, King Germia. You decided to come to the party as well, da?" Anya greeted.

Germia pointed his staff directly into Anya's face.

"You vill release mein son now!" He growled, his blue eyes burning.

"Nyet~ I can't do that. See, his name is on my contract, da?" Anya chimed, holding up the contract Gil had signed days before.

"You see, Prince Gil here...is mine now...that is..."

"Zhat is vhat?" Germia growled.

"...you could exchange yourself in Prince Gil's place."

"...fine zhen."

Gil's red eyes widened as Anya shoved him aside.

"VATI NO!" he screamed as Germia vanished in a large cloud of black smoke.

Roderich rushed to his side as Anya picked up the crown Germia had been wearing.

_"BRUDER!"_ came a loud scream.

Gil turned his head as he saw Ludwig, Vash, and Lili come into view.

"Oh no...Vhere's Vati?!" Ludwig demanded.

"Prince Ludwig-" Roderich said, raising a finger at Anya.

_Anya was glassy eyed after placing Germia's crown on her head._

_Clenching and unclenching her fingers around Germia's staff._

Before Roderich could stop him, Gil rushed at Anya.

"PUT ZHAT DOWN!" he screamed.

Anya reacted fast, slapping him away and tightening one of her tentacles around Gil's neck.

"So simple minded. This was my plan from the beginning."

"V-Vhat?"

"I planned this from the beginning. It doesn't matter what King Germia did..._everyone becomes one with Anya, da?_"

"NEIN!" Gil hissed, slapping his tail right in Anya's face.

"Kol_kolkolkol**kol**_...wrong choice." she said darkly as she tightened her tentacle on Gil's neck.

"BRUDER!" screamed Ludwig.

"GET YOUR DAMN TENTACLES OFF OF HIM!" screamed Vash.

The two Mereels shoved Raivis away, intervening.

The blond haired one, Eduard grabbing ahold of Lili.

The brown haired one, Toris blocking Vash and Ludwig from getting her back.

"Make any motions and the Princess gets it as well." Eduard said.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!" Vash screamed launching at Eduard.

_Without warning, Anya's tentacle on Gil's neck was sliced off._

_She reared back in pain._

_Gil swam out of her reach, seeing who had saved him._

_Matthew._

_He swam up to him, taking hold of his hand and swimming back to the surface._

* * *

Anya's violet burned to the point where they barely showed a drop of color.

The two Mereels, Blond one with Lili still in hand backed away.

"...all become one with Anya, da?" she said as a dark cloud began to consume her form.

* * *

_Vash gripped Ludwig's arm in fear. Roderich shivering beside him._

_"I know zhis doesn't seem like me, but ve had do somezhing. She's going to destroy everyzhing."_

_"Agreed, Vash."_


	20. Everyone Becomes a Hero

_Princess Lili kept flailing in the grip of the blond haired Mereel's grasp._

_Flailing her red-pink fin as the green and dark green colors of her older brothers' fins disappeared as the waters grew darker._

_Surging with Anya's newest transformation._

"Let me go!" she cried out.

Without warning a blur of red smashed right into the brown haired Mereel, sending him tumbling back.

"Let her go, Eduard." came a growl.

The blur was revealed to be a Mereel with a much more vibrant red tail.

His light brown hair frazzled and light blue eyes burning.

The blond haired Mereel, Eduard released Lili and fled to safety with the brown haired Mereel.

Lili shivered in the sand, covering her green eyes with her small hands.

"Pr-Princess L-Lili?" came a timid voice much different compared to the growl.

She moved her hands to see the Mereel staring at her.

He raised his hands defensively and said, "D-don't worry...I w-won't hurt you."

The current suddenly grew strong without warning sending Lili tumbling back when the Mereel caught her hand to stop her from being swept away.

"Hang onto me!" he yelled.

She held on as the current got worse.

The Mereel was swept from his spot with Lili still in hand.

He maneuvered himself so that when the two crashed into a rock bed, he took the damage for Lili.

She shivered, clinging onto him.

_"I'm s-scared..."_

_"I-its alright...I-I'll protect you."_

* * *

_Meanwhile on the surface, Gil and Matthew resurfaced to find the sky had become dark from both a storm and the night._

_Matthew held onto Gil._

"Damn...G-Gil are you okay?" Matthew gasped out as he tried to get air into his water-logged lungs.

"J-Ja..."

Gil stared down at the water, seeing it fill into complete blackness.

He gripped the sides of Matthew's face.

"You have to get avay."

"I'm not going to leave you out here."

Gil raised his fin.

"Are you sure abo-"

_The water suddenly erupted in an explosion of water, raining down on the pair._

_A dark shadow covered the two._

_They stared up, hugging onto each other as the gigantic form of what was Anya rose above them._

_Glaring down at the two with darkened purple eyes._

"You pathetic Princes." her voice boomed. "This world is mine, da?"

_As she spoke the waves separated the two, sending both crashing into opposite directions._

_The waters raged on, releasing several of the sunken ships on the Ocean's bottom._

_Gil was flung right into a bed of rocks._

_He shivered, feeling part of his tail be sliced open, staining the rock with blood._

"S-shit..." he growled, biting his hand from the pain.

Anya loomed over him, menacing him with those dark violet eyes.

_"You're done, Prine G-GAHH!"_

Anya's eyes widened.

Gil could see one of the ships had smashed right into Anya's side.

Her violet eyes widening.

Gil could see Matthew leaping off the side as Anya sank into the ship beforte dragging it down to the depths.

Gil's eyes widened.

Even due to his wound, he still dove into the water to retrieve Matthew.

* * *

Raivis held Lili tightly as Eduard and Toris swam around them.

When suddenly the two Mereels both froze up, gripping the sides of their heads.

When they reopened their eyes, it was revealed that Toris' left purple eye and Eduard's right purple eye had both returned to their natural color.

To Raivis it meant one thing.

_Anya had been defeated and his brothers were now free._

* * *

Gil coughed as he hauled Matthew onto the beach before collapsing

into the sand.

_What he didn't see was Germia surface close to the beach, followed by Roderich, and finally by Ludwig and Vash._

Matthew sat right up upon seeing the blood and started to take his jacket off.

As he went to move the jacket to Gil's tail, he found his hands gripped by Gil's pale hands.

"Nein, meine Liebe..." Gil said.

Matthew pushed on Gil's hands and found himself being pushed back.

"St-Stoppit!" Matthew yelled as tears began to flow out of his eyes. "I'm trying to help you!"

_Gil didn't see Roderich talking to Germia who was wide-eyed at the given situation._

Matthew finally pushed Gil's hands away and set the jacket on Gil's bleeding tail.

Tears running out of his soft violet eyes as he did.

Gil ran a finger under his eyes, wiping the tears away.

"I did all zhis and yet in zhe end...I probably can't be vith you..."

"WHAT?! Th-that's not f-fair!" Matthew cried, burying his face into Gil's chest. "You're the first person to care about me like that a-and..."

"I know...Its alright.

_Gil didn't see Germia whisper one final thing before he raised his staff._


	21. Our Ending has Come

Germia was being led up to the surface by Roderich.

_"Vhat do you need to show me, Roderich?" he called._

_"Sire, I just need you to see somezhing." Roderich called in reply._

_When he resurfaced, he was surprised to see his oldest son, Gil lying half out of the water with a large tear in his fin._

_He was even more surprised to see a blond haired human sitting beside him and taking his upper clothing off._

_Ludwig and Vash resurfaced and they both froze at the sight as well._

_Germia watched in awe as the human moved the cloth to Gil's wound._

_To which Gil kept trying to push him away, upsetting the blond._

_"St-Stoppit!" The human cried out loudly. "I'm trying to help you!"_

_Germia's blue eyes widened, not expecting that._

_"Sire, not all humans are bad like you say they. Gil has met so many humans that have so much respect for sea creatures and he cares about them...and so do I."_

_"Really now?"_

_"Yes. That one is a Land Prince by the name of Matthew and Gil does in fact care about him. First time I've ever seen him care about someone other zhan himself."_

_Germia could see how upset the two were getting, knowing they'd lose each other._

_"Ludwig." Germia said without turning around to face Ludwig._

_"Ja, Vati?" Ludwig replied._

_"I've decided somezhing drastic."_

_"Vhat is it, Vati?"_

_"You're mein heir as of now."_

_"Vhat?! Vhat about Gil, Vati?"_

_Germia glanced over his shoulder._

_"I'm allowing him to live on land."_

With that, Germia raised his staff into the air.

* * *

_Gil clung tightly to Matthew, biting his lip to ignore the pain when his noticed the pain was gone._

_He glanced down, red eyes widening upon seeing two familiar legs._

_He couldn't help but grin as he tapped Matthew on the shoulder._

The blond glanced up at him with sad eyes.

"Look down, liebe."

Matthew glanced down and a smile spread across his face as he hugged onto Gil tightly.

_"PRINCE GIL!" came a loud yell._

Gil glanced up to see Raivis swimming to the shore followed by Toris and Eduard.

"Hmm?"

Matthew glanced up at the three.

Raivis gave a smile.

"Thank you. Well thank you both. You freed my brothers from Anya's control."

"Vhat's going to happen to you now, zhen?" Gil asked, leaning over the water.

"Well because I had protected Lili during Anya's meltdown, I have been accepted to live in the City now. Toris and Eduard are too."

"Vell, be sure to keep mein sister safe."

"I will."

* * *

_Gil glanced over at Matthew and held his hand as the sea grew quiet with the Merpeople now peaceful at long last._

_Matthew turned his head and gave a smile._

_"Alfred will be sending a search party soon. Don't ask why, I've never thought he'd want to be King. Believe it or not, it is a really tough job...or so I've heard."_

_Gil gave a smirk._

_He gripped the sides of Matthew's face, kissing him deeply._

_Once he released the blond's head, he could see Matthew's face a deep red._

Then their quiet moment was ruined by a very familiar squeal.

The two glanced to see Elizabeta bouncing on the sand.

Gil glanced over at Matthew and squeezed his hand.

_They both knew one thing in that moment._

_They had found their happy ending._


	22. It Ends on a Happy Note

_Ludwig had swam back to the land with his Father's permission._

_He had told the secret Roman had tried to take to the grave._

* * *

Ludwig found himself dragged under the water again and sucked into the pocket of water once more.

He resurfaced in the small cove to find that human, Feliciano had his back turned to Ludwig.

Feliciano turned around upon hearing the waters splash.

Ludwig could see he had been crying.

He gave Feliciano a look.

"Uhm...My friend, Kiku...left'a the town. He left'a on a ship with a bunch of other people before that'a nasty storm last night." Feliciano explained, curling his legs closer to himself .

Ludwig stared at him before sighing.

"...I also know you aren'ta Roman."

Ludwig froze up and glanced up at the human.

"I knew after I said'a Roman's name and seeing you get so shocked when I used it on'a you." Feliciano explained. "So we haven't been properly introduced. Ciao, I'm Feliciano Vargas and I'ma from Italy."

"I...I'm Ludwig...Roman vas mein bruder...mein twin bruder to be exact."

"Oh...did something happen to'a him?"

"...ja...he's..."

"Oh..."

Ludwig lowered his head.

Feliciano crept over to the bank of the cove.

Ludwig looked up to see the human's face didn't show anger like he had thought it would.

Instead a cheerful smile stretched across the Italian's face.

He reached his hand out to Ludwig who hesitantly took it in his hand.

"I have'a something else to confess." Feliciano said.

Ludwig's heart began racing, wondering if something bad was going to happen.

What happened next surprised him.

_"I...I like'a you..."_

Ludwig lowered his head, a blush growing across his face.

"Ich...Ich liebe dich...zu..." Ludwig stuttered out.

Without warning the small Italian leapt onto the blank-faced Sea dweller, clinging to him tightly.

Ludwig was wide-eyed but held the smaller man without complaining.

Feliciano smiled up at the blond.

"Okay I have to ask somezhing."

"Si?"

"Vell, do you vant to be human or..."

"Whichever you'a choose."

Ludwig's face was bright red when Feliciano snuggled up into his chest.

"Vee~" Feliciano said as he leaned up and kissed Ludwig right on the lips.

Ludwig then became a blushing mess.

* * *

_Feliciano wiggled his new tail as he struggled to move through the water._

_Ludwig was following after him._

_"I zhought I told you zhat you needed to practice first!" Ludwig shouted._

_"But'a this isa so fun." Feliciano replied, waving his tail which was a light blue._

_"Vait, come here." Ludwig finally said._

_Feliciano wiggled until he plowed right into Ludwig._

_"Come on. I'll lead you."_

_"Vee~" Feliciano replied._

_Ludwig couldn't help but smile._

_He and Gil had both found their happy endings._


End file.
